


A Long Ways Away

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, caught fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears Dick crying out, Damian thinks that he’s being hurt. It only takes him a minute to break into the master bedroom to try to help, and at that point he wishes he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Ways Away

Bruce fucks him hard enough into the mattress that the headboard bangs against the wall. Dick’s fingers scramble for purchase against the older man’s shoulders while he bares his neck and shouts out. It’s usually like this—hot, fast, messy—after Bruce gets back from a mission with the JLA, and Dick loves it just like he loves any time that Bruce makes love to him or fucks him. It hurts in a good way that reminds him that Bruce is there and alive, and so is he, even if they had been separated by miles of space just hours prior.

It’s just that he’s missed Bruce so much that he can’t get enough, and he bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed when he tries not to scream and shout and moan. Bruce has got one hand on Dick’s leg and the other on the headboard and he’s pushing into Dick so ridiculously perfectly that there’s no way he can actually hold out for much longer. Bruce’s hand comes down to pull Dick’s head up for a kiss, and Dick can’t help but sob a little bit. 

He’s not worried, at this point, about anyone hearing, because at this point, they’ve heard it before. Jason and Tim know to stay as far away from the master bedroom when Bruce comes back because they know how loud Dick is. But, the thing is, this is the first time that Bruce has been away for so long when Damian has been living in the manor, and to be honest, Dick forgot about that, and nobody was actually going to warn Damian that the noises were not something to be worried about. Why would they have? So when Damian breaks into the bedroom just as Dick’s coming, it’s a wonder that Bruce doesn’t kill him. Hell, it’s a wonder that Damian doesn’t attack Bruce because for all of the training Talia put him through with the League of Assassins, he’s never once had to witness this. 

"Richard?"

"I’m okay, Damian, just—" he gasps, "Just please, leave."


End file.
